Misunderstandings
by kkslover9
Summary: Rumours have a strange way of being contrary to fact, and so do assumptions. Paying attention to them may just cause everything to be one big misunderstanding. yaoi, BL, fluff, KakaShika
1. Intoxication

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It all belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.

A result of my affinity for crack pairings, yaoi, and Shikamaru.

Chapter one

* * *

It was New Year's night and everyone was out enjoying the festival. Shikamaru sat atop a roof looking down at the streets below. He would have much rather been home but Ino had dragged him out because she felt that it was her duty to find him a girlfriend. He sighed and brought the bottle in his hand up to his lips for another drink. 

"You shouldn't be drinking at your age."

He looked around to see a smiling Kakashi not to far away from him. He turned away and raised a hand in greeting before attempting, yet again, to take a sip. It was surprised him slightly when the bottle was abruptly confiscated. He glared at the man who had deprived him of his spirits.

"I was being serious," Kakashi said taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked grumpily.

"When you left, Ino caused somewhat of an uproar. She seemed angry because you left just when she had found the perfect something or the other," Kakashi replied with a chuckle, "Then the whole thing became unbearable and Kurenai sent me to look for you."

"Well, you can tell them that I won't be coming back. It would be even more troublesome if I did," he stated, "And you can give me that bottle back before you go."

Kakashi laughed, "As I said before, you shouldn't be drinking yet. I'm sure you can hold out a few months."

Shikamaru frowned and pouted. Kakashi was being serious. How was he supposed to get his drink back? He stared at the older man for a while trying to think of a way that would be effective.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired jounin turned to look at him. Now was his chance. He was feeling a bit groggy and he figured that nothing he thought of right now be a well planned as it should, but it was still worth a try.

Shikamaru got on his knees and kissed him. Kakashi must have been startled a bit. His grip on the bottle loosened causing it to fall from his hand and roll right off the roof. Shikamaru pulled away and watched in despair as the bottle fell to the ground below. He flopped back onto the tiled roof. The planned had not only failed the plain out backfired.

Kakashi did not say anything about what happened and they just sat there in silence. It was not long before he heard Shikamaru's breathing shallow. He looked over to find him sleeping. He sighed and reached over to shake him and wake him up. Shikamaru just rolled onto his side facing opposite direction.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps out here," Kakashi said to himself.

He picked Shikamaru up and turned to jumped off the roof.

"What do I do with you?"

* * *

Shikamaru awoke and sat up. He was in a bed. Looking around, he found himself not recognizing his surroundings. Where was he and why did his head hurt so much? He lay back on the bed and put a hand to cover his eyes; the room was too bright. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. 

"Are you awake yet?"

He turned his head and looked to see who was speaking.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked squinting to limit the entrance of light into his eyes.

"Yo," Kakashi replied smiling at him, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap," he said putting his face back into the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" the older man asked.

Shikamaru looked at him and nodded. He received another smile and Kakashi was out of the room. With him gone, Shikamaru looked around the room again, trying desperately the ignore the annoying light that shone brightly through the window. Was this Kakashi's apartment? If so, had Shikamaru left his without a bed to sleep on the whole night? As he pondered over these and several other questions, his nose picked up the scent of food. He forced himself up as Kakashi reentered carrying a tray in his hands. Shikamaru watch as it was brought over and placed on his lap.

"I'm not a very good cook," he cautioned, "It may not taste very good."

Shikamaru picked up the chopsticks, broke them and began to eat.

"It's fine," Shikamaru mumbled continuing to eat.

Kakashi chuckled, "Really? I guess that's good then."

Shikamaru watched as he stood and made for the door.

"When you're feeling better you can leave."

That was right he was imposing on Kakashi. He had stayed the entire night and here he was eating his food. His pace slowed and halted as he swallowed a piece of fried egg. It would be rude is he suddenly rejected the act of kindness. He would definitely have the leave after eating. He would thank him and then be on his way. Shikamaru nodded to himself at the thoughts and resumed his meal.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in the middle of the room and sighed. He had managed to clean up. Well, all he had really done was make the bed but it was still something and considering his condition, a worthwhile feat. He was feeling a bit better now that he had eaten and his headache was a bit less severe than before. He turned around and picked up the tray and dishes that had carried his previous meal then exited the room. 

Kakashi sat on a chair in the corner reading. Shikamaru did not even want to know what it was about. He went into the kitchen and disposed of anything that did not have to be washed and began to clean the rest.

"You can just leave it there."

The voice made him jump. He had not expected Kakashi to leave his corner to come and protest his washing the wares. He turned off the pipe and wiped his hands in a nearby towel.

"Feeling better already?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "I think I can go home now."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi pressed.

"I've already spent enough time here," he replied, "It would be troublesome to owe you anything more."

"Eh? You don't owe me anything. It fine," Kakashi insisted, "If you believe that you're well enough to go I won't argue with you."

Shikamaru walked passed him and toward the door. He stopped in front of it and turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei, did I do anything last night?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Do something?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah, like anything strange," he muttered.

"Well, I can't tell you that now can I?" Kakashi answered chuckling a bit.

"What? Why not?" Shikamaru protested.

"Because if you don't remember something then you're better off not knowing, don't you think so?" Kakashi said smiling.

Shikamaru frowned and walked out, leaving a grinning Kakashi behind him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. It is much appreciated.

Please excuse any grammatical errors. Even a beta isn't perfect.


	2. Misunderstanding I

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It all belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

* * *

"Shikamaru? What do you think Chouji will want for his birthday?" 

The lazy nin looked at Ino and shrugged. She had dragged him out to help pick a present for Chouji's upcoming birthday. He did not want to come but she had insisted and arguing with her would have been too much trouble. They were in the market place. Ino came up with the bright idea that maybe their teammate would like some exotic foods. He couldn't disagree, Chouji probably would like that. He just hoped that Ino picked something that would taste good.

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei lately?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've seen him but I haven't talked to him lately if that's what you mean," she replied not taking her eyes off the layout of cakes and pastries in the window of a shop that they had stopped at, "Why do you want to know about Kakashi-sensei anyway?"

"What about me?" asked a voice from behind.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kurenai-sensei!" exclaimed Ino drawing her attention away from the window.

"So, what does Shikamaru want with me?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you in a while so I asked," he replied turning toward the sweets.

"Really? Glad to know that someone cares about me," the jounin said chuckling.

"That had nothing to do with it," Shikamaru said hastily, causing Kakashi to laugh.

"What are you two doing here, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Ino who was beginning to find the current conversation quite boring.

"We're buying food for the party on Saturday," Kurenai replied, "That reminds me, we should go. We haven't even bought anything yet thanks to Kakashi's lateness."

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi apologized at the mention of his habit.

They quickly said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Ino dragged Shikamaru to another shop, which sold foods from the Earth Country. Shikamaru's mind wandered to the upcoming party. Ino had persuaded him to go by promising not to bother him for a week. It was a short time but anytime without having to hear Ino complain about him was a good time. In exchange, he not only had to go to the party but go with Ino's friend. He had never met her but he did not think that it would be that bad.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Ino asked turning to Shikamaru with a dreamy sort of look on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei of course!" she said in a scolding manner as if he was supposed to notice, "Kakashi-sensei is really good looking and Kurenai-sensei is very pretty, so they go together well."

"Oh? I never noticed," he replied.

Ino shook her head and ignored him. Shikamaru began to muse over Ino's words. He really had never noticed any couple-like features of their relationship but he supposed that, after thinking back to observations of the past, they had some characteristics that allowed one to deduce as such. This may have been so, but it could also be interpreted as 'just friends'.

"Perfect!" Ino shouted pulling Shikamaru over to a rather odd-looking cake on display, "He's probably never eaten anything like that before. One, please!"

Shikamaru looked at the cake. He was also sure that it would be foreign to Chouji. He wondered if it would even taste good. Ino happily took the package handed to her and exited the store, Shikamaru in tow.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at a table, cheek resting on his palm. He looked at the person who sat next to him; she was the date that Ino had set up for him. She was not bad looking with long hair and a pretty face but she was definitely not Shikamaru's type. Loud and boisterous, he had thought she was going to attack him when he told her that there was no way in hell he was dancing. Luckily, a rather tipsy Tsunade quickly told her off when she began shouting. He could see now why Ino and she were friends; they were insanely similar. 

Ino did not seem to have time for him now. She seemed to be taking an avid interest in Chouji. He felt sorry for his best friend but it would be lying if he said that he would rather Ino bother himself. It was a welcome change and he hoped that she kept her promise into the coming week. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his 'date' growl. He looked at her only to see a rather disgusted and upset look on her face. It looked as though she had eaten some kind of horribly dreadful food but Shikamaru knew otherwise. He sighed and wished that he could hide. This was too troublesome.

"If you're not going to dance then I'm leaving," she spat menacingly.

He watched as she stood and strutted off, trying to attract as much attention as possible. Well, there went his main problem. He sighed and took a gulp from the glass of water next to his hand. It was only a short moment of tranquility (if you could call it that with the bedlam going on around him), however, for Kakashi chose this moment to come and occupy the seat opposite him.

"Good to see that you're drinking water," Kakashi said glancing at the glass in front of Shikamaru, "Now, do you want some?"

Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously. He was holding a bottle of sake and two cups.

"What are you trying to do?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Oh, nothing really, I just thought that you were more interesting after a drink," replied the older man who was now laughing at a blush that formed on Shikamaru's face.

"What the hell did I do that night anyway?" Shikamaru asked stifling his embarrassment.

"Hm? I already answered that question a while ago," Kakashi replied, filling the two cups with sake and sliding one across to Shikamaru who just stared at it, "Is something wrong?"

Shikamaru shook his head and simply pushed back the drink to declination. Kakashi shrugged and drank it himself.

"So, who was that girl earlier?" Kakashi questioned.

Shikamaru nodded and began to explain.

* * *

Across the room, Ino stood admiring her work. She had successfully gotten another friend of hers and Chouji to take some interest in one another. She nodded satisfied and smiled to herself. Kurenai walked over and shook her head, handing the younger girl a drink. 

"Trying to play matchmaker again?" inquired Kurenai.

"No, I'm just helping Chouji find a suitable girlfriend," she responded.

Kurenai chuckled, "Sure you are. It's not working out so well with Shikamaru, now is it?"

Ino frowned and looked over to the table where Shikamaru sat conversing with Kakashi and sighed.

"He just impossible when it comes to choosing women," she complained, "He doesn't like anyone! But putting that aside, you and Kakashi-sensei are dating, aren't you?"

"Kakashi? Where'd you here something like that?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Eh? But aren't you two- You're always together and you seem to get along so well. Everyone thinks so," Ino replied, a bit flustered by the thought that she had misinterpreted the relationship.

"Really? It's just that Kakashi's the easiest person to get a hold of when you need something. Well, him and Gai but Gai's a bit too enthusiastic sometimes," she clarified, "I didn't think that it gave people that kind of impression."

Ino could not say anything. Her mouth gaped in disbelief. She had went around talking about something that wasn't even true.

"Besides," Kurenai said, "Kakashi likes guys."

This snapped Ino out of her daze. "What?!" she screamed.

Several people in the party turned to look at her but then went back to their activities when they saw who was making the noise.

"Yeah. You didn't know that? Oh well, no harm done really," she said sipping the drink in her hand.

She had gotten everything wrong. Kakashi and Kurenai not only were not a couple, but Kakashi didn't even have any interest in women.

"Are you sure that Shikamaru likes women?" Kurenai asked pointing over to him.

Ino nodded, "Of course."

"Kurenai! Come and tell Raido that story you told me earlier," shouted Genma from the bar.

"That again," Kurenai muttered, "Ino, I've got to go. Good luck."

Ino nodded absent-mindedly; she was still staring at Shikamaru. At least she thought that he liked girls.

* * *

The party ended at around midnight. Shikamaru was waiting around for Chouji but his friend told him it was all right if he left because he did not want to bother him. Shikamaru was a bit surprised but he did not argue and left. As he stepped outside, Kakashi greeted him. 

"Can I walk you home?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"But your apartment is on the other side of the village," he said beginning to walk.

"Don't worry about that," he said waving it off.

"Suit yourself," Shikamaru stated.

They continued in silence. There really was not anything to discuss since they had exhausted most topics at the party. Shikamaru wondered why Kakashi would go out of the way just to walking home. He did not need it. He would expect him to be walking Kurenai home. Shikamaru did not live far from the hall that was rented, so they reached is apartment not long after the start of their walk. Kakashi took the liberty of walking him to his door.

"Umm... thanks, I guess," said Shikamaru as he took out his keys to open his door.

"You wanted to know what you did that night right?" asked Kakashi.

Shikamaru had slight doubts about whether is really was good to know but nodded anyway. It really could not have been anything that bad. Kakashi leaned towards Shikamaru, pulled down his mask and kissed him. Even after Kakashi pulled away, he could still feel his lips. Was this what he did that night? Did he kiss Kakashi? He suddenly felt a bit faint. He didn't even notice when Kakashi said good night and left. He still couldn't believe it. Did Kakashi really just kiss him?

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


	3. Misunderstanding II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the related; it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Chapter 3

* * *

After the party, Shikamaru, in an attempt to avoid Kakashi, accepted a rather long mission from Tsunade. It took a month for it to be finished and him to return home. It definitely had not been the most exciting of missions, just the way he liked them. He was now on his way to turn in his report. 

He stopped and ran his fingers over his lips. He could not decide whether Kakashi had reenacted his action because of the alcohol he had drank or not. It was not that he minded, just that he did not want to end up in the middle of anything. The more he thought about it the more he felt that the kiss hadn't been half bad.

Wait. What was he thinking? He shook his head violently and resumed walking. He could feel his cheek growing hot and increased his pace, rubbing his face as though it would somehow get rid of the blush on his face.

"Hatake-san!" a voice squealed.

Shikamaru froze and looked to where the voice came from. Ichiraku Ramen. Was Kakashi there? Well obviously, since that was the only Hatake he knew. He approached the curtain that separated the restaurant from the street and stopped.

"Hatake-san, go out with me. Please?" It was clearly a woman's voice.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Kaori-san. I can't," Kakashi said.

"But why? Could it be that you have a girlfriend?" she asked sounding a bit sad.

"Something like that," he replied chuckling.

So Kakashi did have a girlfriend. Shikamaru shook his head. Why was he feeling so affect by this? He knew it already.

"Is she prettier that me, Hatake-san?" the woman asked.

"In a way I suppose," he answered.

Shikamaru stepped back from the curtain. Why was he spying on Kakashi all of a sudden? It was none of his business. He was about to turn and leave when the curtain to the restaurant opened.

"Shikamaru, finally back from you mission," Kakashi asked, "Are you going to eat?'

He shook his head and looked at the woman to whom Kakashi has been speaking. She smiled at him. Her hair was up to her shoulders and her face laden with make-up. It appeared as though she had come out with the intention of trying to seduce Kakashi.

"I have to turn in my report to Hokage-sama," he said.

He turned his attention back to Kakashi and blushed. The man was staring right at him, grinning broadly. Could it be that he had forgotten what had happened?

"I should go," he said before quickly waving and leaving.

Why did Kakashi have such an effect on him all of a sudden?

* * *

Shikamaru exited the Hokage building. He hoped that he did not see Kakashi on the way back. This was becoming a very troublesome situation and he did not like it one bit. With a sigh, he began on his way. Where he was going, he did not exactly know; maybe he could go watch the clouds. It had been so long since his last time. He missed the peace and serenity. He stopped as he noticed someone walking toward him, waving. 

"Shikamaru," the person shouted; it was Chouji's voice.

"Chouji," he greeted, raising his hand as his friend reached him.

"Go to lunch with me," he said grinning.

"Lunch? Oh, ok," Shikamaru said.

"I want you to meet Chiharu-san," Chouji said blushing slightly and beginning to walk off.

Shikamaru followed him and asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Chouji looked at him and smiled, "We're going to be late."

* * *

Chouji took Shikamaru to a popular BBQ restaurant in the center of Konoha. The place was busy and Shikamaru was wondering how they were going to get anywhere to sit but he was led over to a corner booth. Already seated was the girl that he supposed was 'Chiharu-san'. 

She smiled at them as they sat down and Shikamaru observed her a bit. She had long brown hair hanging loose mid-back with two bangs hanging on either side of her face. Her eyes were also brown, though a darker shade than her hair. She was definitely cute and definitely the kind of girl that Ino would befriend. She could have as bad an attitude considering the fact that Chouji liked her, unless there was some detail about his best friend that she had overlook during their long years of friendship.

"Shikamaru this is Chiharu-san," Chouji said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Shikamaru said giving her a little smile.

She returned it and they went through a short but formal introduction.

Apparently, her full name was Hanabashi Chiharu and her father was the owner of the very shop they were sitting in. Shikamaru had asked her whether she was allowed to sit as they were in such a busy time. She replied that her father was not especially fond of her working in the restaurant and she usually only did after her mother had quarreled about it. She chuckled at this and smiled. He noticed that she did this quite a bit.

Their lunch ended as Chiharu's father reluctantly called her to help clean up after the rush of business. Shikamaru and Chouji said their goodbyes and left. Overall, he found her pleasant but for some reason he found her too quiet and nice. Maybe he was just being inanely cynical, but it was a bit unnerving; he wished the best of luck to Chouji, though.

* * *

"She's nice, right?" Chouji asked looking at him as though he was supposed to say something along the lines of yes. 

He just nodded. That little - well, he really didn't know what to call it, had taken his mind off of the whole Kakashi situation for a while but now, unfortunately it was back.

"Chouji, about Chiharu," Shikamaru said, "How does she make you feel?"

Chouji looked at his friend a bit confused causing Shikamaru to mentally scold himself. It was a stupid question. In fact, he was not so sure that stupid really covered it. He had to blame it on his lack of concentration, something that he could blame on Kakashi. Therefore, in other words, this whole thing would be Kakashi's fault. He shook his head violently, what was he doing. This behavior was very child-like; he was blaming Kakashi for something that he hardly had anything to do with.

"Shikamaru, are you ok?" Chouji asked looking a bit worried.

He nodded and calmed himself. At least it seemed as though Chouji had forgotten about the previous question, even is he had made himself out to be an ass in the process.

"You asked about Chiharu-san right?"

Shikamaru sighed. So he had not forgotten. Well, the question really had only been posed a short while ago and forgetting it was quite unlikely, unless you had a short attention span and A.D.D.

"Ah, yeah," he replied trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I suppose, I feel happy," Chouji said thinking, "No, definitely more than happy. Sometimes I supposed I feel a bit flustered. She just so nice and… Shikamaru? You're red."

Upon hearing this, Shikamaru returned to his senses and shook his head as though the blush would just fly off, and cleared his throat.

"I just remembered something I have to do," he said stopping, "I'll see you later."

Chouji nodded and raised his hand to wave but Shikamaru was already gone.

It didn't take him long to reach his apartment and when he did, he wasted no time opening the door and locking himself inside. He needed sleep; the lack of the need was surely getting to him. He would feel better afterward, hopefully.

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. 


	4. Enter Nanami and Misunderstanding III

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It all belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter Four

* * *

He had not seen Kakashi around often, or rather, he was avoiding him. Every time Shikamaru even came into the vicinity of the man, he would immediately retreat. If Kakashi happened to notice him and begin to talk to him, he would create an excuse and run away. He knew it was not very ninja-like but the reaction seemed to be instinctual. 

Currently, he was waiting for Ino in a café. She insisted that he meet her here because she had something to show him. He was not sure whether he even cared about what she could possibly be planning, but he had a feeling that if he did not show up, she would be angered and he would feel the annoying consequences.

He sighed and rested his chin in his palm. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. She had even threatened him, saying that if he were not on time, he would regret it until the end of his days. Because of this, he had forced himself to be here on time or as on time as he could muster. In fact, he had arrived here approximately fifteen minutes after the proposed meeting time. He was beginning to think that he should just leave now. The waitresses had begun to glance at him weirdly a few minutes ago. After all, he had entered a while ago and was just taking up space.

Shikamaru stood and was about to exit the café when Ino burst through the door dragging another girl with her. The girl looked frightened and was tried to pull away from Ino who held fast her grip on the girl's arm and continued to force her along. Ino waved to Shikamaru with the free hand and he raised his hand in acknowledgement all the while wondering what Ino was doing now. He figured that he could probably guess but what he might think of would not be very promising.

"Hi, Shikamaru. This is Nanami," Ino said quickly pushing the girl toward Shikamaru, "She works at the bookstore."

Shikamaru nodded. He had seen the girl there before though he did not know her name.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the pair.

"She going to join us, or rather, she's going to join you. I have to go back to the shop. Bye. Enjoying yourselves," Ino replied with a grin before sprinting out of the store.

Shikamaru sighed. He could be doing much more profitable things but here he was, going along with another one of Ino's little ideas. He could not very well leave Nanami here or Ino might accuse him of something treacherous later. He retook his seat and motioned for her to join him. She sat, still looking defenseless and horrified.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked.

She shook her head violently in response and peered down at the table in front of them as if pretending to concentrate of the design and quality of the wood.

"Are you ok?" he questioned, though it was obvious that she was not.

She nodded vigorously. Shikamaru wondered whether moving your head that fast and rough hurt but he was not going to be trying it anytime soon.

"So, does your family own the bookshop?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes," she said.

Finally, she spoke. Shikamaru had begun to think she was mute. He voice was soft and childlike though it seemed to be breaking from panic.

"Do you like books?" he asked.

This was becoming a bit too much.

"Yes, I like them very much," she replied, nodding, "Do you?"

"Huh? Well, they're ok," he said slightly surprised by the return question, "I prefer games like shogi though."

"So, Nara-san is a ninja like Yamanaka-san?"

"Yeah, it's really troublesome sometimes but it's not that bad. How do you know Ino?"

"Oh, I buy flowers at the Yamanaka flower shop often for my mother and Yamanaka-san is usually there."

"And you ended up coming here, how?"

"Yamanaka-san came to the bookstore today and she invited me here."

Shikamaru nodded. Invited? It looked more along the lines of hauled but if she wanted to be in denial of the whole event then what could he possibly say.

* * *

They had spent a while talking about useless information or at least Shikamaru thought it was useless information. One thing Shikamaru had to be thankful for was that Nanami had not been as abrasive and egotistical as the other girls Ino had introduced him too; she was actually likeable. 

After they talked, he had walked her home, which was above the bookstore, and was now returning to his own apartment. He was about halfway there when he stopped and let out a sigh. Here was Ino running toward him looking quite happy.

"So?" she asked when she had reached him, "Did you have fun?"

"It was alright," he said resuming his walk.

Ino squealed slightly and Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he looked at her.

"I knew it!" she shouted, "After all my failure, I have finally won!"

"Won what?" Shikamaru asked, "Did you enter a raffle or something?"

"No! You like her!" Ino said happily.

"I never said anything like that," he stated, "I just said I had an alright time."

"Yeah, but you didn't complain about her," Ino retorted, "Now, the truth. You like her right?"

"She's alright. Not nearly as annoying as the rest of your friends," he said.

"My friends are not annoying," Ino huffed, glaring at him, "You're just difficult."

Shikamaru shrugged and continued on his way. He was difficult then what did that make her? She was definitely more difficult than he was. Of course, he would not say that aloud. It would cause a situation that he was sure he would not fancy.

"Anyway," Ino started, "You're meeting her again tomorrow. Have a nice time."

Shikamaru stopped and turned to say something but Ino was already skipping happily away. How and why did he get himself into these things? How troublesome.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. 


	5. Out of Proportion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It all belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto. 

Chapter Five

* * *

It was around mid-day and Shikamaru lay in bed curled up under his blanket, head resting on several pillows. He had forgotten how good it was to sleep in a bed. A lovely bed with pillows and softness and warmth—definitely something the ground was missing but probably was not going to gain any time in the near or distant future even if they would be a welcomed addition. He had just returned from a mission and was quite sleep deprived. His bed seemed to be the only thing in the world. There was a knock at his door.

He rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head, trying to ignore the noise. The knock only grew louder. Groaning, he put his hands up to his ears and plugged them. There was no way he was getting up now. Whoever was disturbing him had to go away at some time. After all, no one could stand there knock for an hour.

Shikamaru did not like being wrong, at least not about things that would cause him so much internal distress. At least, he now knew who was knocking. After about two minutes of rapping, a voice had joined in. It was Ino. But of course. Who else could it have been to be so rude and inconsiderate of a person who was sleep deprived? He reluctantly rolled to the edge of the bed and began his descent, feet first. It was easy to get off the bed but off the floor proved to be a more difficult task.

Finally finished picking himself up off the floor and completing the equally hard feat of walking to the door, he opened the finally obstacle to reveal the object of his current situation. Ino stood there, arms akimbo staring at him angrily.

"I thought I told you that I would need to talk to you when you got back?" she said, displeased.

Shikamaru sighed, "I only got back about an hour ago. You never said immediately."

"I always thought that when a person said urgently it meant important meaning that I would like to see you as soon as possible meaning immediately," she huffed.

"But you never said-"

"Never mind what I did and didn't say," she said rolling her eyes as though the current conversation were a completely waste of her time, "Go get dressed and don't take a million years like you did to answer the door."

Grumbling, Shikamaru retreated inside, closing the door and savoring the short moment of silence.

"Hurry up!" Ino screamed from outside.

It was always a wonder how he did ever manage to live even such an abnormal life.

The fastest time he could manage was around twenty minutes to get awake (at least partially) and then ready. Needless to say, this did not go over well with Ino and she walked with her head straight and mouth pursed to where ever they were supposed to be going.

"Finally. We're here. I thought you would never finishing getting ready," Ino complained, "Everyone must be worried."

"Everyone?" asked Shikamaru, "Who's everyone?"

"You know everyone. Do I have to explain everything to you?" she said, sounding slightly sympathetic, "I know you're smart but sometimes you have no common sense."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. If he was the one with no common sense then what did that make her?

"Go ahead inside. I have to go take care of something," she said, waving him into the building they were standing next to and starting off.

He looked up at the sign. The building was a small restaurant that Ino seemed to like to visit often and consequently he had been there a few times. He wondered what in the world was going on and entered.

Shikamaru looked around. It definitely was not the most grand place but it was ok. He looked at staff and noticed what he vaguely remembered as the reason Ino like the place—a young, somewhat handsome waiter who was always oddly cheerful in his work.

Looking to the corner, he was waved down by a group of people. So what Ino had planned was a gathering? There were only five people; he did not know how this incorporated 'everyone' but that was done; if he brought that up again when Ino came back, he had a feeling that he would not like the result. Shikamaru walked over to two tables that were joined together to accommodate them.

"Congratulations!" the group said in unison when he arrived over to them.

Shikamaru was officially confused now. First, Ino dragged him out of his bed then brought him here without even telling him what was going on and now everyone here was telling him congratulations as though something good had happened.

"What for?" he asked, seating himself in an empty chair.

Everyone shrugged.

"Dunno. Ino gathered us all here for something and then told us when you came to tell you congratulations," Kurenai said.

"I think she mentioned it to us," Chouji said, "When she came to tell Chiharu and me, she said something about you getting a girlfriend."

"Oh!" Anko exclaimed, "She was talking about some girl named Nanami-chan!"

"Nanami? Isn't she the girl that works at the bookstore?"

"Eh?!" The majority exclaimed in surprise.

Shikamaru looked at the person who had uttered the last comment: Kakashi. Shikamaru hadn't really noticed him sitting at the end of the table. He had been too preoccupied with what was going on. Kakashi smiled at him. Shikamaru had not noticed but he had been staring at the man. A light blush tinted his cheeks.

"So it's true!" Anko said, loudly, "Look he's blushing and everything."

He gave a small groan and rested his head in his palm.

Kurenai smiled, "Ino must feel so happy. She's been trying so hard, maybe even a little too hard."

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't have any girlfriend."

"You don't?" Kurenai asked, skeptically.

"No," he confirmed.

"But why would Yamanaka-san lie to everyone? She should know if Nara-san had a girlfriend since the girl is her friend. Shouldn't she? I don't think she would deceive people like that unless she really doesn't know. Did Nara-san do something to lead her on?" Chiharu said.

Anko squealed, "Chiharu-chan is so cute!"

"When she comes back you should clear this whole thing up," Kurenai said, "You don't want her spreading it anymore, right"

"The whole of Konoha probably knows already," Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, we can at least try to stop it from reaching Suna," Kakashi interjected.

Suddenly, a shrill cry sounded capturing everyone's attention and halting the conversation. Everyone turned to look at the door from which the scream was beyond. It opened and in walked Ino dragging along a reluctant Nanami.

"Finally," Ino said, "See it's not that big."

Nanami sat on the floor on the verge of tears. Everyone in the restaurant looked at the two girls oddly, a bit frightened by the force Ino had used to get the other in the building.

"Yo, Ino," Anko said, waving.

"This is Nanami-chan," Ino said, ignoring the fact that girl on the floor.

Kurenai got up and walked over to her.

"I think you should sit down in a chair," she said smiling.

Nanami sniffed and nodded then, with Kurenai's aid, got to her feet. They walked back to the table where Nanami was seated in a seat opposite Shikamaru and Kurenai reclaimed her own. Ino took her seat next to Nanami and sighed.

"Nanami-chan puts up a really good fight," she said, glancing at the whimpering girl and chuckling a bit.

"Ino," Shikamaru said, "I'm not going out with Nanami."

"Eh? What?" Ino asked not really paying attention.

Shikamaru sigh, "I said I'm not—"

"I know what you said," Ino said, and then it registered, "What do you mean your not going out with Nanami-chan!"

She stood suddenly slamming her on the table in the process. "Everytime I introduce you to someone you never like them! I've covered every type I could think of! Who is it that you do like then? Seriously, who do you like Shikamaru?"

"Well," Shikamaru muttered shifting his gaze from Ino, "that's—"

"Ino, instead of asking Shikamaru questions like that, is Nanami-chan going okay?" Kakashi asked taking all attention off Shikamaru to Nanami who was now crying profusely.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nanami said through tears, "I wanted to tell her but I just . . . I'm sorry, Nara-san!" With that, she took off out of the restaurant.

Heads quickly turned back to Shikamaru once again. He sighed and got up to walk out after Nanami. He could not even rest after missions anymore. How annoying.

* * *

I haven't updated in such a long time and this chapter was done a few months ago, too... I feel bad because I wanted to be at Shikamaru's birthday for his birthday but I guess I didn't make it. Oh, well.

Thank you to everyone for reading this. Let me now how you like it (or do not like it). Suggestions are welcome as well.


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 6

* * *

Shikamaru stood outside of Nanami's family's bookshop. He sighed, walked around back to where the stairs that led to their upstairs apartment stood and began to climb them still wondering how he let himself get into these messes. It was Ino's fault but everyone looked at him as though he could really do something about the situation. He was not sure whether what he was doing right now would make to situation better or worse. He was leaning toward that latter; he always did when it involved the words 'better' and 'worse' in succession like that. Finally, he was at the top. Before he could knock, the door swung open in front of him. An old woman stood in the doorway. 

"Well?" she asked.

Now, with the door open, Shikamaru could here a faint crying inside.

"About Nanami," he said.

"Finally, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. Nara-kun is it?" she asked.

Shikamaru nodded. He had never met her before and he did not know exactly who she was but if he had to guess, he would have said Nanami's grandmother. She beckoned him inside and he followed her into the house, leaving his shoes at the entrance. As they made their way farther inside, the crying got louder.

They stopped at a door with a younger woman standing outside of it. She looked at Shikamaru then the grandmother who nodded. Seeming to understand, the woman turned around and knocked on the door.

"Nanami, please open the door," she asked, "Nara-kun is here to see you."

The door opened with a click but the sobbing still continued relentlessly. The woman, who he now supposed was her mother, opened the door and nodded as a sign that he should enter. He gave her a small, unsure smile and walked in.

The room was definitely, what he would consider 'girly'. The walls were a pastel pink and the décor was all made to match. He looked around and noticed Nanami crouched in a corner, legs drawn up to her chest and face buried in her thighs.

"Nara-san . . . I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," she said, bringing her head up to look at him, "I didn't mean for Yamanaka-san to do all that."

"Eh? So you told her-"

"No!" she screamed, quickly, "I didn't say anything like that to Yamanaka-san but I didn't tell her anything about it being false either. I'm sorry. I should have said something!"

"No, you-"

"But I didn't because . . ."She could not finish before bursting into another fit of tears.

"It's not your fault," Shikamaru said, "Even if you said something I think Ino would have just gone along with whatever she had in mind anyway."

"I still should have said something. I feel horrible," she said, trying her best to hold back her tears, "It's all because of me! None of this would have happened if I hadn't fallen for Nara-san!"

The room was all of a sudden quiet. Nanami was no longer crying, but then again, she was not doing much of anything. She was petrified as though she had just upset the Gods. Shikamaru did not say anything either; he had somehow expected something like this because if he had not then everything would be normal and right now, everything that was happening was definitely not something that your young adult went through everyday.

"I know I shouldn't. Nara-san probably already has a girl he likes who's twice as smart and twice as cute as I'll ever be but you can't help who you fall in love with right?" she said, forcing weak laugh, "All you have to do is hope that they feel the same and if they don't then . . . I'm sorry Nara-san. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and I'll definitely stay out of your way."

"I should go," Shikamaru said.

Nanami nodded and turned her head in the opposite direction. Shikamaru walked out of the room.

Outside, he received a bow and thank you from her mother. She looked sad but relieved as she smiled at him. He returned her bow and exited the house as quickly as he could without being too noticeable in his rush. This whole situation was way to tiring for his liking. He definitely needed sleep.

* * *

"I thought I would find you here."

Shikamaru lazily opened one eye to look at Chouji who was standing over him grinning. He groaned and sat up as Chouji sat down beside him.

"Where's Chiharu?" Shikamaru asked, mid-yawn.

"She has to work this evening," Chouji replied.

"Oh. What brings you here?" Shikamaru inquired, getting the last of the sleep out of him by rubbing his eyes.

"It is been a long time since we've hung out together," Chouji answered, smiling.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Shikamaru said, leaning back onto his arms to get a better view of the sky.

"What happened with Nanami-san?" Chouji asked looking over to his friend.

"Eh, that's, it's nothing interesting," answered Shikamaru tossing the question aside.

"Oh. Shikamaru, if you don't mind me asking, who is it that you like?" Chouji questioned, "I thought about it and I suppose it could really be anyone."

Shikamaru sighed, "The person I like is . . ."

He paused to flop back onto his back and Chouji did the same.

"The person I like," he began again, "Is Kakashi."

Chouji laughed, "I would have expected you to say something more like Temari-san or Ino but I guess it's not really strange. It definitely fits your character to like such an interesting person."

"Chiharu definitely fits your character too. She nice, sweet and she can cook," Shikamaru stated.

"I guess that's my type," said Chouji, "Then Shikamaru's type is-"

"Perverted and lazy," Shikamaru muttered, dryly, "The perfect words to describe Kakashi."

"Shikamaru is lazy too then that means that you're perverted inside," Chouji analyzed.

"Don't joke about things like that," Shikamaru said, glaring at Chouji who erupted in laughter, "What a bad friend."

"But, I believe in you," Chouji said smiling, "You aren't the type to just go out and like somebody on a whim. Kakashi-san definitely feels the same way."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, returning his smile.

Shikamaru got to his feet and stretched.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

Chouji nodded, getting to his feet as well.

"We should do this more often," Chouji said, following Shikamaru as he led the way.

"Sure. Now, what do you want to eat," Shikamaru asked.

"Barbeque!" exclaimed Chouji.

Shikamaru laughed, "Ok then. Barbeque it is."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	7. Into Perspective

Title: Misunderstandings

Chapter 7

Word Count: 999

"I've decided it's gonna be a summer festival theme."

What followed this statement was pure silence and two confused looks. Ino was having a "meeting" with Chouji and Shikamaru at a restaurant about her End-Of-September party. Since a lot of people had birthdays around that time, including herself, she figured it was the best time to get as many people as possible together to make gift giving an easier process.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Ino demanded, "It makes lots of sense you know."

"Ah, ah. We know," Shikamaru said, adding under his breath, "It makes as much sense as skipping through a field naked."

Chouji chuckled at this comment making Ino's annoyance grow.

"And you're supposed to be smart, Shikamaru," she said, "It's obvious. This summer was really busy for a lot of people right? So, if we have a summer themed party we can definitely make up for the fun festivals that everybody missed. I mean, it won't be as big but everyone in going around in a yukata will be pretty refreshing."

"But, it's autumn already," Shikamaru stated.

"So? Who cares?" Ino said, happily dismissing his point, "So don't forget to wear a yukata!"

"Why do I have to wear a yukata. Shouldn't I be exempt from something like that?" Shikamaru inquired.

"No way! You just have to wear one. You birthday shouldn't be an excuse on to wear one, it should be an excuse to wear one," she told him, her words accompanied by an unsettling laugh, "I suppose you could always wear a jinbei. Right?"

The smile that accompanied the ending sentence was disquieting to the other two participants in the conversation.

"Ne, what do you think, Chouji?" Ino asked.

He looked at Ino who was staring at him intently then at Shikamaru who looked as though he was annoyed by the whole situation. Suddenly, he felt the pressure of the situation.

"It doesn't sound too bad," he said, deciding on what he thought was the safest option.

"Yay! See, no one dislikes it but you Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"Even if the whole world was against it you wouldn't change your mind," he retorted.

"Shikamaru makes me seem like such a bad character! Determination isn't a bad think you know. You should try it more often," she said, haughtily.

"Not determined," Shikamaru said," More like stubborn."

Ino gave him a dangerous glare and took a sip of the glass of water in front of her. Sighing, Shikamaru stood up.

"I'm going," he said.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Ino demanded.

He grinned at Chouji and gave him a wave as he left, Ino pouting all the while.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Despite blatantly disapproving of the idea, when time came for the party Shikamaru donned his yukata to attend the party; it was probably best to avoid any nagging by Ino because it would take more to appease her than to simply at first please her. He sat at a table in the corner with Chouji and Chiharu, who gave him a gift of a free BBQ lunch at her family's restaurant.

During the party, the people who had either withheld his birthday presents for the party or had simply forgotten it, presented him with a gift; the happiest seemed to be Naruto (for some reason Shikamaru was hesitant to label him as one who forgot his birthday) who handed him a coupon for a free bowl of Ichiraku's ramen and seemed to think it was the best gift in the world. Shikamaru was glad that his birthday and New Year's came only once a year. To go through gift giving and receiving all year would be a very troublesome matter.

This party was just like all the others, except for the addition of a drunken Ino that was ten times as difficult as a sober Ino due to the alcohol lowering the little reasoning skills that already seemed nonexistent at times. Shikamaru and Chouji did their best to keep to themselves, lest outside contact draw unwanted attention. It was while they were both telling Chiharu a story about a past mission that Chouji found amusing that Shikamaru noticed Kakashi leave. He hadn't even notice him arrive.

Shikamaru suddenly got up, apologizing Chouji and Chiharu for the sudden interruption due to a want of fresh air. Slipping out quietly, Shikamaru looked around to find Kakashi sitting on a bench to the side of the establishment they were currently occupying. Shikamaru approached him and was greeted with a smile. For a while, they just looked at each other until Shikamaru took a small rectangular package out of his pocket: Kakashi's birthday present. He hadn't remembered until Kakashi had given him a gift on his own.

"Sorry," he apologized, handing it to him, "I forgot."

Kakashi received the gift and slipped it into his pocket telling Shikamaru that he would open it later. Shikamaru nodded still standing there after the exchange was complete. He opened his mouth to speak but could say anything. He wanted to tell Kakashi how he felt but everything that rolled through his mind was too embarrassing and nothing would come out.

"I," he finally managed, "I . . ." Nothing more would come out.

Before her could muster the ability to utter anything more, Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled Shikamaru into him. He kissed him.

"I know," Kakashi whispered, "By the way your blushing face is cute."

His last line made Shikamaru's already red cheeks redder.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru broke away from Kakashi and looked up. It was Ino. Her face was tinged red from the alcohol and now tears seemed to uncontrollably roll down her cheeks. Shikamaru was shocked by this display.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning around and taking into the roofs.

Shikamaru was puzzled by the whole situation.

"Go," Kakashi said.

Shikamaru turned and looked at him. He smiled back and pointed to the direction Ino went. Shikamaru nodded and went after her wondering what was going on.

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
